Harry Potter Next Generation
by Slytherin-Seeker14
Summary: Set after the epilogue in Deathly Hallows, this shows the love, loss, heartbreak, tears, happiness and laughter of the next generation of Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys. This story is currently rated K although it may change as the story progresses.
1. Author Note

Hey Guys,

So this is a new story that I want to runn but i'm not to sure what it is going to turn out like, this is mainly because i never know how to begin my stories, I can do the middle parts of the story fine I just suck writing the begining.

So if you guy have any ideas on how to start a story let me know.

Once the story is up please please can you vote and review so that I know that i'm on the right track!

Love you guys,

Slytherin-Seeker14


	2. Family and Friends

As soon as the train rounded a corner away from the station the carriage started to become quiet again as James, Fred, Louis, Molly, Albus and Rose all sat absorbed in their own thoughts.  
The sudden noise of the compartment door opening snapped all of them out of it and they looked up only to realise that it was Dominique, Louis older sister, coming into the compartment and sitting down next to Rose,

"Hello guys, so what are we doing? I'm pretty sure that the food trolley will be coming around soon." At hearing that James, Fred, Louis and Molly all went into the hall of the compartment to try and find the trolley so only Albus and Rose were left in the compartment with Dominique.

Both of the first years look pale and scared, so Dominique grabbed both of them into a hug and said "You guys will be fine okay?, I promise." "Thanks Dom."  
The door slid open again and James, Fred, Louis and Molly all came back into the compartment and sat down, they all started chatting amongst each other about everything from the food they were eating to homework that they had due.

After a while everyone felt the train pull into the station, that was when everyone started collecting all of their belongings and prepared to get off the train, Albus and Rose froze into place and as everyone forwarded out of the compartment and onto the crowded station platform, Dominique noticed that her cousins just stood there and weren't moving, she walked over to them and said "Come on guys, Hagrid will be our there waiting for you, it will all be okay."

As they stepped to the exit of the train and jumped out onto the platform they heard a very familiar voice booming over the crowds "Firs' years over here! firs' years this way!". It was Hagrid, Albus and Rose ran away from Dom and right up to Hagrid. When he spotted the two first years, a huge grin broke out over Hagrid's face, "'ello there Albus, Rose, how 're you two going?" "Okay, Hagrid, How are you? said Rose kindly. "I'm well, Are you two ready to see your first glimpse of Hogwarts for ye'selves?" "Yes!" the two kids said eagerly. "A'right then" Hagrid said quietly to them "Are the'e any more firs' years around?" Hagrid's booming voice asked "A'right then, let's get going!"

As Hagrid walked the timid first years towards the lake there were a lot of gasps when they finally saw Hogwarts, even if it was from afar.  
"A'right everyone, into the boats, no more than four to one" everyone clambered into a boat Albus and Rose were in one with a boy who had slicked back titanium blonde hair and sharp facial features, the Weasley/Potter's knew automatically who it was. It was a Malfoy, the boy didn't acknowledge them whilst on the boat because he was in such awe of the beautiful lake and castle before him. Albus and Rose both just ignored the boy as well and only really focused again once the boats came to a halt in front of a big set of oak doors that obviously lead into the castle.

Once Hagrid had got all of the first years inside the castle, he left them at the top of a set off white marble staircases, where at the top a stern looking witch in emerald green robes with her previously black hair, which now had many streaks of grey running through it, was pulled back into a tight bun, was standing with her hands folded in front of her.

As soon as the children saw this woman they had all stopped talking and where looking at her with excitement evident in their eyes and nervousness evident in their body language. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your houses will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest that you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting"

Rose and Albus both looked at each other with a smile on their faces before the both ran up to McGonagall and gave her a tight hug, the witch just laughed at the children and hugged them back quickly before she stood straight back up, turned and left the chamber.

Rose and Albus both started giggling and then they heard someone cough quietly behind them, they both turned around to see who it was, and much to their belief it was Malfoy, many people in the groups of first years standing around stopped everything to see what was going to happen, whether or not the children of the Golden Trio follow in their parents footsteps regarding Malfoy's.  
"My name is Scorpius Malfoy and I promise that I am nothing like my father. At least not all the time." the boy said, with a slight smirk for the last part, as he put his hand out to that shake Albus' hand. Albus and Rose both gave each other one of their looks whilst they deliberated with their eyes about whether or not to accept Scorpius' hand. After about ten seconds deliberation Albus decided to shake his hand "I'm Albus Severus Potter but my friends call me 'Al'" Rose hugged the boy quickly, "I'm Rose Weasley", to signify that they both accept him.  
Scorpius blew out a silent breath that he had been holding in the while time and started talking to both Rose and Albus about their interests, hobbies and just random things to pass the time.

"Okay children, the sorting is about to begin, please follow me in a single file" Professor McGonagall said as she came back through to get the students.


	3. Sorting

As they walked to the front of the Great Hall everyone in the room stopped and looked at all the new first years.

As they reached the end of the hall, McGonagall left them there to await their sorting as she took her place in the headmistress spot. Many of the children were nervously rocking back and forth on their feet as they waited for the scroll to be unravelled and the first name to be read out.

As Professor Longbottom calls the first name "Zoe Allian", a girl with tan skin and long brown hair stepped forward and sat down on the stool in from of everyone, Professor Longbottom placed the old sorting hat onto the girls head, the hat takes about a minute before it yells "HUFFLEPUFF!", Zoe jumps up off the stool and runs to the Hufflepuff table where everyone welcomes her with open arms.

"Daniel Brogad" A skinny boy with square glasses and gel parted hair runs up to the stool and just as he sits on the stool the hat yells "RAVENCLAW!" the boy gets up and walks confidently over to the Ravenclaw table.

After a while the next name called is "Scorpius Malfoy", Scorpius walks confidently up to the stool and sits down when the hat is placed on his head, Scorpius hears a voice saying 'hmm interesting, you are a Malfoy but the odd thing is that you don't seem to possess the usual traits of your previous family member, you have bravery within you, you are also cunning which is a good Slytherin trait but you are also very loyal to those around which is a Hufflepuff trait... hmm which house to put you in?' Scorpius was praying very hard to make sure that he got into Slytherin but really it was up to the hat to make its decision. 'Hmm well I think I have to go with... SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius breathed a great sigh of relief once Slytherin was called as he walks over to the Slytherin table and sits down with his new family.

Next up is "Emma Nott" a young girl with dark skin and dark hair, when she sat down and the hat fell over her eyes it only took about half a minute before the hat yelled "Ravenclaw" as the girl jumped off the stool and went to the next table, Professor Longbottom called the next name "Albus Potter". Albus walked up to the stool nervously and sat down, as he looked around the hall he could see his second year brother James, his cousins Louis, Dominique and Fred II sitting at the Gryffindor table giving him smiles as he sees them, he sees his cousin Victoire at the Ravenclaw table with her head girl badge on giving him a stern look, lastly he looks at the Slytherin table where his cousin Molly is sitting in her third year giving Albus a suspicious look like she knew something and where his new friend Scorpius is sitting waiting for the decision to be made.

Neville put the hat on his head, Albus heard the hat start to talk, 'Well I do see that you inherited you father and mothers bravery and courage which puts you in a good position for Gryffindor, you do have slight tendencies for Hufflepuff with you loyalty to others but not as much as that is a first choice, the last house that I see you in is for the cunning, ambitious student who want to achieve all that they can, Slytherin. Hmm now where to put you?'

Albus, now that he has thought about it, he doesn't really care about what house he is in regarding Syltherin or Gryffindor although the feeling that he doesn't truly belong in Gryffindor always lingered at the back of his mind, all of the thoughts left Albus' head when he heard the hat yell "SLYTHERIN" to the whole hall. Many gasps of shock could be heard about the room at this announcement, the first face he sought out when the hat was removed from his head was Rose, who had an enormous smile on her face which made Albus proud of the hats decision, the next person he sought out in the hall was his older brother James, who when Albus found him looked shocked, but not angry, which is probably due to the fact that Albus isn't the first Weasley/Potter to be sorted into Slytherin. The only thoughts really running through James mind was that at least Albus has family within his house and he isn't alone, he gave his brother a small smile to show that he wasn't angry or upset with him which calmed Albus down enough to sit down at the table with Scorpius, who shook his hand and with his cousin Molly who came and gave him a massive hug when he sat down.

Albus turns his attention back to the front and waits until he hears a very familiar name "Rose Weasley". Rose walks up with pride and certainty to the stool and sits down as Professor Longbottom places the sorting hat on her head. Rose hears the hats voice in her ear 'Well what do we have hear another Weasley eh?, well now where to put you, you have the bravery and courage for Gryffindor as well as the intelligence for Ravenclaw but you do tend not to focus on your study to much because it just comes naturally to you, so I guess the only place for you now is, GRYFFINDOR!'. As soon as the hat is removed from her head she looks quickly over to her best friend Al and gives him an encouraging smile as she walks over to the Gryffindor table with the majority of her family.

Once the sorting has finished and Professor Longbottom rolls up the scroll takes the hat and the stool back to its spot and then takes his seat at the teachers table, Headmistress McGonagall gives the beginning of the year speech, safety rules and other important notices, then as soon as she sits down a enormous feast emerges in front of everyone, all of the first years are so shocked at what they are seeing it takes majority of then about two minutes to start eating.


	4. Common Rooms

**So how have you guys like the story so far. PM me or write a review if you have any queries, helpful hints to the story or to me as a writer or are just wanting to talk I am willing to talk back. This book is one that I hope I will be able to continue and not get stuck but it should be easier now that I am getting somewhere with the story.**  
**Anyway,**  
**Thanks guys.**  
**Slytherin-Seeker14**

**Common Rooms**

Once all the students have finished the magnificent feast that was there in front of them and are then dismissed by McGonagall, prefects then start gathering all of their first years together to take them through the castle towards there house common rooms.  
The Slytherin's in the dungeons, Hufflepuff in the basement near the kitchen, Gryffindor in one tower and Ravenclaw in another.

As the two Slytherin prefects were calling for their first years with Albus and Scorpius, the Gryffindor prefects were also calling for their first years with Rose. As Albus walked away with his house prefects he looked quickly over to his cousin/best friend, who he saw was smiling and talking with a girl in her house who had bright blue eyes and long red hair, she looked like she was having fun and would be safe so Albus turned back towards Scorpius as they walked away from the hall and down a lot of the moving staircases to a corridor which they realised lead them to what were the dungeons. "This is so cool" Scorpius exclaimed and Albus just nodded and agreed with a big grin across his face. When the prefects stopped walking the boys realised that they were standing before a stone wall, which they automatically recognised as the entrance to their homes for the next seven years while at school.

As her prefects lead her left out of the great hall, she was talking to a girl with bright blue eyes and long red hair named Sally Roder, they followed many staircases until they reached the seventh floor of the castle, which was covered in portraits but one portrait, which contained a very big lady in it, stopped doing what she was doing and stood waiting while the prefect at the front was talking to us, 'Now this is the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, the only way into this tower is with the correct password for that time, the passwords change every fortnight so be sure to check the notice board inside before leaving to make sure that you know the password to re-enter. This portrait in front of the entrance to the tower is the Fat Lady.' "Hello children" said the Fat Lady with a snooty tone. 'So now the password this turn is 'Placent Intrant' so be sure to keep that in mind before leaving the common room.'

The prefect at the front now turned towards the Fat Lady and said 'Placent Intrant' in a clear and confident manor, the portrait swung backwards into the entrance hole and allowed for all the children to enter the common room. As soon as everyone was in and the portrait swung shut there were a lot of ooohhh's and wow's to be heard all around the common room. The one thought running through Rose's head was this place is going to be a great home away from home while I'm studying.

Now as all the Slytherin first years stopped and crowed around the stone wall blocking their entrance to their new home, the prefect at the front of the group turned to face them and said 'The password to the common room for this fortnight is 'Aparecium', make sure that you look on the notice board every fortnight to make sure that you know the new password otherwise you can not get into the common room unless someone lets you in' the prefect turned towards the wall and said 'Aparecium' the bricks in the wall then moved around to make a entrance to the dungeons. Once everyone was inside the common room the wall behind them sealed shut again and the prefect turned to the first years and said 'Welcome to the Slytherin Dungeons, your new home away from home for the next seven years that you study at Hogwarts. Now girls dormitories are down the right corridor, the first year dorms are first door on the left and the boys dormitories are down the left corridor and first year dorms are the first door on the right.'

The prefect then turned and left down the corridor most likely towards his dorm room. As Albus and Scorpius looked around the common room it had a green tinge to the room because they were partially under the lake, there are lots of black and green leather couches, dark wood cupboards and many decorative skulls around the room. The atmosphere in the room is quite cold but also quite grand. Around the room are many tapestries with the adventures of Medieval Slytherins featured on them, along with the noticeboard towards the entrance.

"This is so cool"Scorpius exclaimed as Albus agreed and hi-fived his new friend. Both the boys then turned and walked down the corridor leading to their dormitories and into the first years dorms, where there were four other boys in the dorm already unpacking there things and changing into there night clothes. Albus and Scorpius looked about the room and saw there were six four-posted beds with green hangings and bed spread all embroidered with silver thread. As the boys walked over to there beds and started unpacking their things, one of the other boys in the room introduced himself as Ethan Gorgon, he was a tall boy with , dark skin and light brown eyes, the other boys in the room are Dougal Nott, William Ophian and Henry Johns. Scorpius and Albus just gave each other a look which said that they both didn't really like these boys very much and to keep things just between themselves. Albus decided to step up and introduce himself first "Well I am Albus Severus Potter, it is nice to meet you." Scorpius then introduced himself "I am Scorpius Malfoy, very nice to meet you." As the boys shook their hand they gave each other scared looks but that didn't really phase either Scorpius or Albus, who just turned back to unpacking their things and changing for bed.

Once Albus had sorted all of his things out he had decided to see where Scorpius was at since he had left the room so suddenly once he finished unpacking. Albus went to the common room and saw Scorpius sitting at a desk within the room writing a letter, most presumably to his family. Albus decided not to interrupt him and went to fetch his quill, ink and some parchment and sat down next to Scorpius who just looked up with a slight smile and wrote a letter to his father telling him all about how he is in Slytherin and he will enjoy it here and that he now feels like he belongs, as well as that he made a new friend Scorpius Malfoy much to his Uncle Ron's pleasure.

'Welcome first years, this is the Gryffindor common room. This will be your home and your family for the next seven years of your schooling life, now the dormitories are located beyond these two doors just off the common room, girls through the right and boys through the left. Now no boys are allowed to the girls dorms, if it is attempted the stairs will turn into a slide and boys will not be able to climb up them, this is not the same for the boy but the rule is the same no girls in the boys dorms. once through these doors follow the staircases up to the first door you find, obviously first years are on the bottom and seventh years are on the top. All of your belongings should already be in your rooms, so enjoy your time and congratulations on becoming Gryffindors' the prefect then turned and left through the girls doorway most presumably towards her room. then once she was gone everyone else moved towards there own dormitories to get settled.

Rose however stayed and looked around the common room which was full of squishy armchairs, table and a noticeboard that was filled with advertisements, lost posters and school notices. The walls had various scarlet tapestries with featured many witches and wizards but also various animals, on one wall a huge fireplace dominated that wall and towards the side there was a widow that looked out onto the school grounds, which when Rose looked through she saw the smoke from Hagrid's chimney which made her smile and not miss home as much.

As Rose looked away from the window, she saw the entrance to the girls' dorms and decided to go upstairs, unpack her things and then sit down and write a letter to her mother, who was most likely sitting with the whole family in Grandma's house. When Rose reached her dorm she heard a lot of giggling coming from inside the room and wondered who else was in her dorm room, as she pushed open the door she saw five four-posted beds all with scarlet hangings, scarlet bed covers all embroidered with yellow thread, the room had light red-brown floors and windows next to every bed. There were four other girls in the room Roses' new friend Sally Roder, a girl with light brown hair and green eyes who introduced herself as Alex Reed, one with bright purple hair and blue eyes who introduced herself as Tammy Daniels and the last girl had bright blonde hair and blue eyes whose name was Tori Ophian. Rose introduced herself and then proceeded to get ready for bed.

After she was ready she went back downstairs to the now empty common room and sat in one of the plush chairs and wrote a letter to her mother and father telling them how she has made a few new friend, Sally and Scorpius, how she got into Gryffindor, how interesting the school is and how she can t wait for classes to start. she also told them that she misses them and loves them and that no one should be mad at Albus either.


End file.
